psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Jane
Ivy Jane is a high-level Gradient Empath who was chosen to be part of trial group to fight the infection of the Psy-Net. Biography Childhood Life with Silence The awakening of her Empathic abilities at 16 lead to a total breakdown of her conditioning. Her aggressive reconditioning was so brutal, she appeared to be a ghost for months afterward. Only when her parents decide to remove her from the toxic environment to live on an orchard in North Dakota, and she finds Rabbit, her dog, there, she starts to recover. However, she always knew her Silence was fractured to the point of being non-existent. Books Shield of Winter See here. Shards of Hope While Zaira was in surgery, she waited with Aden, just as he did when Vasic was under getting his gauntlet removed. Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance She is 23 years old. She is petite but curvy, about 5ft 4, fine boned with creamy golden skin. She has shoulder-length curly black hair and vivid, expressive features. Her eyes are copper rimmed with gold. Personality and Traits After her reconditioning, her personality was nearly erased but she recovered, primarily with the help of Rabbit, her dog. Like most Empaths, she has a strong stubborn streak. She was quite in touch with her emotions, even during Silence. She is willing to work herself to the bone to protect others. She finds it easy to connect with others. Abilities and Skills She tests as a 3.2 Telepath on the Gradient, her Empath ability is at 9.3. They awakened all at once rather than gradually as with most other Es. Her natural understanding of her Empathy helps her and others during their operation to save the Psy from the infection. She creates the ingenious Honeycomb Protocol, where every E-Psy is assigned an overlapping number of people to connect with to protect all Psy. She later becomes the president of the Empathic Collective by unanimous vote. Family She is the daughter of Gwen Jane and Carter Hirsh. Her parents have always accepted and protected her, despite Silence. After she moved to North Dakota, they banded together with other damaged Psy, linking their shields to protect the most vulnerable among them. Rabbit is her white dog. She found him hurt in the orchard and decided to raise him. Together, they overcome their disabilities. She is married to Vasic Zen, an Arrow. Relationships Her parents: Her love for them runs deep, they protected her when her Silence failed despite both of them being under perfect Conditioning. Rabbit: her trusted companion. She talks to him and shares her thoughts with him. He is also one of the main reasons why she recovered. Vasic Zen: her "mate"; they are bonded on a psychic level. Aden and the other Arrows: While bonding to Vasic, she has recognized the Arrows as being part of Vasic's family and tries her best to make them feel comfortable. She opens her home to them and is proud when they all of them capable attend her wedding. She likes Aden, not only because he protected Vasic and his brotherly feelings towards him and she hopes the best for them. Sascha Duncan: is her mentor and someone she looks up to. The Empaths in her test group: she was one of the first to initiate contact and foster connection between each other. While she didn't like them all, she did try to make an effort. Trivia * she loves Turkish Delights, and will eat them all once. Quotes References unless stated otherwise, the source is Shield of Winter Category:Empaths Category:Empath Collective Category:Psy Category:Characters